Cinderella
by SalemaW
Summary: Narcissa en a assez et quitte le manoir. Elle laisse un dernier mot à son époux.


**Auteur: **moi

**Disclamers:** personnages à J.. Chanson : _Cinderella_ de Britney Spears.

**Couple: **LM/NM

**Note:** quand j'ai réentendu cette chanson, elle m'a fait penser à Narcissa, allez savoir pourquoi...

Elle était lassée par tout ça. La guerre, les obligations... Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle fêtait à peine ses trente-cinq ans. Elle avait encore la vie devant elle. Pour une fois dans son existence, elle serait égoïste et ne penserait ni à son fils de quinze ans, ni à son mari.

"_**I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well  
Oh yes, you know it's true**_

J'ai été ta petite amie, ta fiancée, puis ta femme. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour paraître parfaite, pour être celle que tu voulais que je sois, pour être la femme idéale. Je pense avoir bien réussi, n'est-ce pas?

_**You'd call me Cinderella  
All you had to do was yell  
And I'd be there for you.**_

Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être la Cendrillon des contes moldus. Tu ordonnes, tu cries, tu hurles, et j'exécute. J'ai toujours tout fait pour toi. Toujours obéit. En échange, tes rares sourires et des robes somptueuses. Des robes de princesse. Mais...

_**Here I am  
So try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales**_

Mais pardonne moi, mais je ne crois pas, enfin, je ne crois plus aux contes de fées. Adolescente, j'y croyais encore quand je t'ai rencontré. Depuis, j'ai compris que j'avais trop espéré et que mes idéaux de jeune fille n'étaient que chimères. Tu n'étais pas le prince charmant, mais le bel amant, le désirable bourreau.

_**Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough  
I'm not gonna stay**_

Que reste t-il de notre couple? Y a t-il encore un "nous"? Ou est-ce juste toi le maître et moi ta femme soumise? J'en ai assez de ces histoires, de tes ordres, de la guerre. Je ne veux plus de tout ça. Je ne peux plus rester dans ce manoir assombrit par le mal, hanté par ton pseudo maître à qui tu voues un culte inutile.

_**I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry, I've already made my wish  
Ah, but Cinderella's got to go**_

Je suis désolée Lucius de fuir ainsi mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Mon vœu le plus cher est d'être enfin libre et je compte bien le réaliser, avec ou sans toi. J'espère que Draco comprendra. Quant à toi... Je n'espère même pas. Je suis désolée, mais mon choix est fait.

_**From time to time I'd try to tell just what was on my mind.  
You'd tell me not today.**_

Jamais tu ne me prêtes attention. Quand je souhaite te confier mes doutes, mes états d'âmes, tu me demandes rapidement, trop rapidement d'aller voir ma sœur au lieu de te faire perdre ton précieux temps. Pourtant, au tout début de notre histoire tu m'écoutais. Etait-ce un moyen de me séduire ou as-tu irrémédiablement changé?

_**Come back, do that.  
Well, Cinderella was all you had to say**_

Et voilà que tu me donnes encore des ordres. Pour qui me prends-tu? Un elfe de maison de luxe? Envoie les invitations, organise ça, fait ça, n'oublie pas ça... Pour toi une épouse doit être soumise ou as-tu juste fait de moi ton esclave? Et, à l'image de Cendrillon, j'agis sans rien dire, espérant secrètement que ma bonne fée viendra me libérer de cette prison dorée où tu m'as peu à peu enfermée.

_**Here I am  
So try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales**_

Alors pardonne-moi, mais j'ai arrêté de croire aux contes de fées. De croire en ton amour dont je ne me souviens même plus la couleur. De croire en ta sincérité. J'ai été élevé comme une petite princesse, on m'a offert des rêves et des illusions. Je croyais que tu étais réel, mais la réalité nous a vite rattrapée.

_**Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough  
I'm not gonna stay**_

Il ne reste rien de ce que tu étais. Tes mots doux, ton amour, ta tendresse ont bien vite disparu. As-tu joué la comédie ou m'as-tu réellement aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu? Et tu me noies sous des somptueux présents, comme si tu voulais m'amadouer. Pour toi, tout s'achète, n'est-ce pas? Mais je ne suis pas un objet Lucius. Je suis une femme, une femme qui veut être reconnue comme telle. Voilà pourquoi je m'en vais.

_**I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Ah, but Cinderella's got to go**_

Je suis désolée de fuir ainsi, mais après tout ne suis-je pas une ancienne serpentarde et une Black? Je suis désolée, mais rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Mon choix est fait. Cendrillon rend son tablier.

_**I'm sorry just trying to live my life  
Don't worry, you're gonna be alright  
But Cinderella's got to go**_

Je suis désolée, mais je veux juste vivre ma vie. Vivre libre de mes choix, vivre sans barrières. Vivre en tant que femme. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi. Au pire, embauche une jolie domestique, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de devenir ta Cendrillon.

_**You used to say I want you  
You cast me in your spell**_

En bon sorcier et serpentard que tu es, tu m'as littéralement ensorcelée. Tu m'as juré que tu m'aimais, que tu me voulais. Tu désirais mon corps, ça j'en suis certaine. Mais voulais-tu de ma personne ou une autre jeune fille de sang-pur aurait-elle fait l'affaire? J'ai mis plusieurs années à me défaire du pouvoir de tes yeux gris sur moi. Je crois que j'ai réussi le jour où tu as arrêté de réellement me voir. Tu me regardais, mais ne me voyais plus.

_**I did everything you wanted me to  
But now I shall break free from all your lies**_

J'ai fait tout ce que tu voulais. J'ai été ta femme, ton amante, la parfaite maîtresse de maison, ton faire valoir, ton accessoire. A présent, j'en ai assez. Je ne veux plus de ses chaînes invisible qui me retiennent à toi. Je ne veux plus de tes mensonges. Me trompes-tu Lucius? Parfois, j'en viens à me poser la question...

_**I won't be blind you see  
My love it can't be sacrificed  
I won't return to thee**_

J'ai été aveuglée par la vie que tu m'offrais mais cette époque est révolue. Je ne veux plus sacrifier ma vie et mon amour pour quelqu'un qui n'en veut pas. Tant pis pour toi.

_**I'm so sorry  
I've already made up my mind  
I won't return to thee**_

Je suis désolée, mais il en sera ainsi. Je ne continuerais pas à m'enliser dans ta toile. Je vais m'échapper de ton piège. Je ne serais plus une esclave. Cendrillon en a assez. Elle ne veut pas redevenir une prisonnière de tes idéaux passés.

_**I'm sorry to say, I'm running away now  
Don't worry you will be alright**_

Je suis désolée de te le dire, mais je pars maintenant. Je m'enfuis loin de tout, loin de toi. J'ai mérité de devenir une femme libre après toutes ses années. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi. Je suis persuadée que tu parviendras à appâter quelqu'un d'autre à tes côtés.

_**I'm running away, I've made up my mind now  
You're gonna have to let me go  
**_

Je m'enfuis, pardonne-moi, ou pas, après tout quelle importance à présent? Je me suis faîte à l'idée de quitter mon fils bien-aimé et de te laisser. Je renonce à tous mes droits, je ne veux plus de tout ça. Tant pis si c'est le prix à payer pour ma liberté. Tu n'as plus le choix, tu dois me laisser partir.

_**She's gotta go**_

Cendrillon est partie. Cendrillon t'aime encore mais elle te rend son alliance et jette l'éponge. Cendrillon t'aime encore et toujours mais elle reprend sa liberté."

Lucius jeta la lettre sur la table du salon et observa un long moment l'alliance devant lui. Il prit un parchemin vierge et écrivit.

"J'accepte de te laisser partir. Quand la guerre sera finie et si je suis encore libre et en vie, j'essaierais de te convaincre de revenir. Oui, j'ai changé. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de tout ça. Ca a été naturel pour moi. Cendrillon ou pas, je t'aimais Narcissa. Et c'est le cas, aujourd'hui encore."

Il accrocha le mot à la patte du grand duc qui s'envola immédiatement.

Peut-être qu'un jour il redeviendrait le prince qui fait de Cendrillon une princesse. Mais d'ici là... Il sentit sa marque des Ténèbres brûler. Il sourit et transplana.

FIN

Reviews?


End file.
